1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for forming a sheet pile. The device has a pile carrier with a supporting surface for the pile and a stop, which stop can be raised from an alignment position on a first level to an alignment position on a second level while retaining its axial alignment. In raising the stop from its alignment position, the stop is first swung around a horizontal geometric axis and away from the pile against a first actuating force, and then swung by means of the first actuating force toward the pile, and which stop is, at least in the alignment position on the second level, pressed against the pile supporting surface by means of a second actuating force.
2. Background Information
Japanese utility model Sho 59-43327 Y2, for example, discloses a device of the type described above. This device has a rod or swinging arm arrangement having a hinge pin, which hinge pin forms the geometric axis, mounted to a first rod end and a hinged connection to a frame on the second rod end. One leg of a leg spring, which leg spring provides the first actuating force, is attached to the rod arrangement and the other leg is attached to the stop, which stop can be swung around the geometric axis. The swing of the stop toward the pile under the first actuating force is limited by an end stop, upon contact with which the stop assumes a defined position relative to the rod arrangement. In a base position on the first level of the stop, the rod arrangement rests against a fixed support. On the higher, second level, reached by means of the first actuating force and the resting of the stop on the pile carrier upon contacting the end stop, the stop is pressed against the support carrier by means of a second actuating force, in this case the weight of the rod arrangement. With each change of level of the stop, the geometric axis moves through an arc normal to the axis, and the position determined by the end stop which a stop face on the stop can assume at either of the levels of the stop is parallel to a tangent of the arc intersecting the geometric axis.
The alignment of the stop in its alignment position is thus a function of the level on which the stop is located.
The object of the present invention is to develop a generic device in which the stop face can always assume the identical alignment position regardless of the level of the geometric axis.
This object is achieved with a device for forming a pile of sheets, which device has a pile carrier with a pile supporting surface and a stop. The stop can be raised from an alignment position on a first level to an alignment position on a second level while retaining its axial alignment in that the stop is first swung around a horizontal geometric axis and away from the pile against a first actuating force, and then swung by means of the first actuating force toward the pile. The stop can then, at least in the alignment position on the second level, be pressed against the pile supporting surface by means of a second actuating force. In addition, a guide slot forces a vertical dislocation of the geometric axis during the dislocation of the stop and the stop is held in the same alignment under the influence of the first actuating force on the first, second and every intermediate level by means of an end stop.
The device according to the present invention is also more compact than known devices. This is apparent when considering that achieving a relatively constant alignment of the stop at various elevation levels with the device of the prior art would require a rod arrangement including relatively long rods. In contrast, it is possible with the device in accordance with the present invention to realize an alignment of the stop independent of its level without having to unreasonably extend the device in a direction away from the side of the pile to be aligned.
The above discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying figures. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentable and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.